Jeod
Jeod Longshanks (pronounced "jode") was a male human. He was a member of the Varden and was a close friend of Brom. He was married to Helen and was one of the few people in Alagaësia to own a copy of the Domia abr Wyrda. History Jeod, a scholar and self-proclaimed bibliophile, was recruited by Brom after claiming to have found a book that revealed a secret passage into Urû'baen. Jeod was taken by Brom to the Varden, who arranged for a thief to infiltrate the city using the passage in order steal the last three dragon eggs. Somehow the mission went awry and the thief only managed to acquire a single egg, belonging to Saphira. Because Umaroth and the other Eldunarí from the Vault of Souls interfered too much, the thief fled after recovering the egg. When he failed to report back to the Varden, Jeod and Brom were sent after him. They raced against Morzan and the Ra'zac, eventually making their way to Gil'ead. It was here that Brom slew Morzan and recovered the egg, as well as the sword Zar'roc, before fleeing to Carvahall. Jeod was separated from Brom during the fighting, but managed to escape as well. Jeod remained one of the Varden's agents, settled in Teirm and established himself as a merchant. He secretly supported the Varden and the independent nation of Surda with his profits. Most of his business, in fact, was merely a front to transport goods. By the time of Brom and Eragon's visit, however, Jeod was plagued by misfortune: many of his ships had been mysteriously lost at sea, leading Jeod to believe that the Broddring Empire had discovered the true nature of his dealings. He also helps Eragon and Brom get their hands on some information about the Ra'zac. Roran, while in Teirm, was told a man named Jeod was having his possessions auctioned off, trying to find a better boat than the barges owned by Clovis, (and to avoid paying the fee he agreed to ride them mostly because it was to expensive to pay) he met Jeod, to bargain for a boat but when he mentioned Gertrude, Jeod recognized him immediately, due to the fact when Brom and Eragon were in Teirm Brom mentioned to Jeod that he left a letter in Gertrude's care to give to Roran explaining what had happened to his home, when Jeod recognized Roran in Teirm and agreed to help him and the refugees of Carvahall. He was the one who told Roran and the group that came with him about Eragon being a Rider and Saphira's existence. He, along with other sailors eager to fight the Broddring Empire, helped Roran steal the Dragon Wing. Jeod survived the perils of the voyage to Surda, which involved bravely passing through the Boar's Eye. He then participated at the Battle of The Burning Plains. Jeod then lived for a while in Surda with Helen, his wife. He was shown to be working through scrolls and texts like the one that he discovered and the Varden eventually used to steal Saphira's egg. He was shown to be a little wary ever since they moved to the Varden since Helen had not gotten the life that she had been expecting and was accustomed to. Jeod and Eragon talked over a couple of things such as The Black Hand, Eragon's mother Selena, He also told him a little about himself, Brom and Morzan and the hunt for Saphira's egg. Eragon in turn explained to Jeod what happened after Brom's death. Jeod gave Eragon his book the Domia abr Wyrda, the rarest book in his collection to which Eragon thanks him. Eragon then gives Helen one of his three orbs of gold to which makes her a little more happy with her life in Surda. Realizing that he needed to give Jeod something he promises to give him a ride on Saphira, even though he never talked it over with her first. Jeod came to Eragon and revealed that he has discovered a secret passage into Dras-Leona. Desperate to end the siege Nasuada sent Eragon, Arya and Angela into this tunnel so they can open the gates of Dras-Leona. This tunnel led to the chambers of the priests of Helgrind. At the end of ''Inheritance ''Eragon finds out that the gold orb he gave to Helen has created a trade empire larger than Jeod's was. Eragon also finds out that Jeod is part of the Arcaena, an order devoted to the preservation of knowledge. Heslant the Monk, the author of Domia abr Wyrda also belonged to this group. After the Rider War was over, Jeod gave the manuscript of his history of the Rider War to a courier, Reldan, who took it to Ertharis of the Arcaena. Jeod also enclosed a letter detailing events that had taken place since the completion of the chronicle and enquired after the work of Hern. Real-world connections Most notably the term Longshanks was used to described King Edward I Plantagenet who reigned as King of England, Lord of Ireland and Duke of Aquataine from 14 November 1272 to his death on 7 July 1307. He was called Longshanks because, he stood 6 feet and 2 inches tall or 187.96 centimeters as opposed to a man of average height for the period that stood 5 feet and 7 inches tall or 170.18 centimeters tall. de:Jeod es:Jeod fi:Jeod pl:Jeod ru:Джоад Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Varden Category:Males